mainstreetfandomcom-20200214-history
Ann M. Martin
BOOKS AND STORIES AND CAREER Ann M. Martin is the author of all of the books in the Main Street series. Ann also wrote the Babysitters club seireis which was highly popular in the eighties and girls still occasionally read today. Ann often gets ideas for her characters that are based on people she knows and even names them after people who are close to her. Ann also names her characters with names she likes as well. Before becoming a writer Ann was a children's book editor and also worked with kids who had autisim while in college and sometimes in her books there are people with learning diffrences like Robby Edwards who has Down Syndrom in Main Street and Susan Felder who had autisim in book 32 of The Babysiiters Club; also there was Mrs. Hamilton in Main Street agian who had Obbsesive Compulsive Disorder and a little brother of the main cahracter in another book by Ann called UPSIDE DOWN. Besides the Babysitters club Ann has also written TEN KIDS NO PETS, YOURS TRULY SHIRLEY, BELLE TEAL, UPSIDE DOWN, STAGE FRIGHT, SOMEDAY I'LL BE HAPPY, and BUMMER SUMMER A CORNER OF THE UNIVERSE abd A DOG'S LIFE which is the autobiography of a stray dog. Ann has also collaborated with the young author, Stevie Piken, on several books. Ann was asked to write the babysitters club books by an editor at Scholastic named Jean who noticed the popularity of another book about babysitting and the seiries was orrigionally going to be only four books long but soon girls everywhere read the Babysitters Club and Scholatic published 213 books until the year 2000 when the popularity decreased and Ann wrote Graduation Day the last book and acknowledged Jean the most in a thank you to all the people who contributed to the Babysitters Club. A few years later Ann begun writing the Main Street books when her editor David asked her if she wanted to do another seireis and even tempted Ann with the topic being sewing. Ann refused to do anther seireis at first but soon thought about sewing stores and english books and then invented Flora and Ruby Norhtrop, Olivia Walter and Nikki Sherman and Main Street is a ten-book seiries by now the first book was published in 2007 and the last one around 2010. Ann states that out of all the four girls in Main Street she feels Flora is the main character. Ann also feels like Camden Falls was slightly like her old town thogh not as magical. EARLY LIFE Ann was born in Paris, France on March 15, 1976 to her parents Andrea and Henry Martin who illustrated some of the books in the Babysitters club series one that is known that Ann's father illustrated is NEW YORK NEW YORK which was one of the super specials. Ann's mother later had Alzhimer's disease like Mrs. Willet and based the Willets on her own parents troubles in Main Street. Ann has a younger sister named Stephanie who sometimes she got along with but there were times when they fought as well as Ann stated in the babysitters club book CLAUDIA AND MEAN JANINE where Claudia and her sister Janine fight a lot but now Ann and Stephanie are best friends. Ann's best friends growing up were named Taylor and Hanna. Ann, Taylor, and Hanna all loved babysitting and playing games and would even see eachother on vacation at The Eiffel Tower. Two of Ann's favorie authors are Sadie Cooper, author of the Pretty Popular books and Roald Dahl the author of countless wonderful children's books in cluding the classic CHARLIE AND THE CHOCLATE FACTORY.